Mrs DJ Sammy Evans
by 78Violetfan
Summary: My sequel to DJ Sammy Evans...It's the months leading up to the wedding, and the wedding itself! Hope you like it read/review...if you'd like!


**Okay, so I've been working on this sequel thing for DJ Sammy Evans, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it or not...but I figured what the hell, I'll put it up so...**

* * *

><p>Now that she was engaged Quinn thought that changes were in order, so within the first month she rearranged the apartment. She pushed the couch up against the wall with all the photos on it and moved the TV and the table it was set on a little further into the living room. The table with the lamp on it was moved next to the couch and she also bought a square metalglass table to put in front of the couch to make a little more homey statement.

Quinn ended up getting rid of most of their china plates and some other crappy kitchen utensils as well. She figured they would end up getting more as wedding presents (that seemed to be the only thing anyone got anyone for wedding presents...kitchen things and china plates and maybe a photo album or two).

* * *

><p>One morning March 25th to be exact Sam was sitting on the loveseat eating a bowl of Cheerios (he claimed that they were his favorite because they reminded him of the cheerleader Quinn). While he was eating his breakfast he was watching some sappy HBO movie which he didn't remember the name of.<p>

Quinn came in from her bedroom and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee before walking over to the loveseat and sitting down, "hey." She greeted groggily.

Sam looked up and grinned at his fiance (_fiance_...he would never get used to that), "morning babe."

The girl yawned and wiped at her eyes with her free hand, "we need to talk." She stated.

_Oh, no! _Was all that shot through Sam's mind. _She can't be having second thoughts, I wanna marry her...please, don't be having second thoughts...God, I'm panicking!_ He went to set his cereal down on the table resting in front of them, however he ended up spilling it all over her instead. _Great! Now look what you did Sam! What a perfect way to start the conversation! _

"God, Quinn I'm so sorry!" He said as she started picking up little Cheerios from her pajamas (which today she was glad she slept in a tank top and not just shorts and a bra). "Let me get a towel." he said as he set the bowl on the table and stood up to walk to the bathroom to grab a towel.

He came back a moment later and started wiping at the floor and dabbing the wet couch. He looked at her and she was smiling, "what?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I never got why you liked Cheerios." She said.

He sighed, "I've told you, they remind me of you."

Quinn just chuckled, "because I was a cheerleader?"

"On a squad called the Cheerios, yes." He dabbed at the couch some more.

"So, you like Cheerios the cereal because they remind you of me the high school cheerleader on a squad called the Cheerios." She shook her head, "you wanna eat me then?"

He looked at her, "that's not what it means." He stood up, "I'm sorry about spilling my Cheerios on you."

"It's already forgotten." She smiled, "now...I'm gonna take a shower, and then we need to talk." She kissed his cheek before she took the towel from his hand and walked toward the bathroom.

Sam shook his head, _we don't need to talk...I don't wanna talk._

* * *

><p>It took Quinn fifteen minutes to shower and change by the time she was done Sam had all of the mess cleaned up completely and was sitting on the couch again, watching the same HBO move (he still didn't know what it was). He wasn't really paying attention to the TV, no, he was too busy trying to figure out something to say to Quinn to get her not to call the wedding off. He wasn't having much luck.<p>

The girl walked back over and sat next to him on the couch again, "hey, it's all dry." She laughed.

He smiled, "I had to borrow your blow dryer, I also used stain remover." It felt comfortable, like she wasn't breaking up with him. Yet she still said the dreaded words of 'we need to talk.'

"That's good, we don't really need another stain." She shrugged.

"That last one was an accident, I really didn't mean to drop my toast on the carpet, it just...that Star Wars commercial was great." He shrugged, "a Star Wars marathon, I mean come on...those things rarely happen. Every movie I mean."

Quinn nodded, "oh, yeah, I remember. By the way, I am _never_ sitting through one of those again."

That didn't help settle his nerves. "Sorry."

She smiled, "okay, it's time to talk...I have something important on my mind and I figured you really need to know about it. Well, obviously you need to know about it because it's about us."

He couldn't help but sigh, _here it comes._

"Okay, so it's about my name." She said.

"Y-your name?" He asked.

She nodded, "yeah, my last name." It was stated as though it was obvious.

"Oh thank God!" He whispered relieved.

"Excuse me?"

He looked at her, "I-I..."

"Did you think something else?" She asked.

He nodded, "I uh, I thought that...y-you said you wanted to talk...you know the: 'we need to talk', sort of way."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "man, Sam you've seen _way_ too many movies. That's not what that sentence always means you know." She shook her head, "you have nothing to worry about, I'll never leave you."

He gave her a small smile, "so your name?"

She grabbed his hands, "right...okay, so I love Fabray...you know cause it's like who I am."

Sam nodded, "so you wanna keep your last name?" He couldn't really hide the disappointment in his voice.

The blonde girl nodded, "yeah."

"Oh."

Quinn gave him a soft smile, "I don't like hyphens. They make the name too long, and Fabray-Evans doesn't sound good enough." She looked at her engagement ring before looking back to her fiance, "however, Quinn Evans sounds just as good as Quinn Fabray...so, I've reached a compromise."

Sam continued looking at her, "a compromise?" He was confused.

Quinn nodded, "yeah...I already go by Quinn Fabray, seeing as it is my last name, Quinn Fabray is also the name on the credits of my movies and the show, so I've decided to keep it that way." She paused her explanation before continuing, "I've also decided that I'm switching my last name to Evans legally, but in the Hollywood world it's always gonna remain Fabray."

When she finished her little speech she shot a glance at Sam, he was smiling now, "you're awesome Quinn Fabray." He said. "But to me Quinn Evans is even more amazing." She smiled as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>In the second month of planning they were deciding on who to invite. It was April 21st and they were sitting at the kitchen table. Quinn was currently pressing a pen against a pad of paper while Sam was reading the list that they had already started on.<p>

Quinn sighed, "okay, so...we have Frannie; my sister, her husband and kid, my mother, all of my other family who wants to come...your parents, Stevie and Stacy and the rest of your family ."

Sam nodded as he read the list, "Puck and Clarissa, Finn and Ellie, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, Lauren and Azimio, Mike and Tina..." He paused a moment before continuing, "Mr. Schue and Emma with Ben, Brittany and Artie, Santana...my football buddies from college and a few guys and gals from the station."

Quinn nodded, "and a few cast and crew members from the show."

Sam smiled, "yeah."

Quinn sighed a moment before shrugging, "do we want to invite Rachel?"

Sam nodded, "it'd probably be fair, I mean...if she can come."

"Yeah, I don't want a thirteen page letter demanding I tell her why she wasn't invited." Quinn nodded while she wrote the star's name on the paper.

* * *

><p>In the third month they had the date set for October 24th (Sam's favorite month was October, so Quinn decided that it would be the twenty-forth, and he of course didn't have a problem with the date). They had all the invitations sent out as well. So they decided that during the third month they would relax, they didn't really want to rush into their plans and become that hectic couple that could only talk about the wedding, so they decided to just relax.<p>

Sam was at the station, he turned it on and smiled as he said, "hello, hello...so I've been going crazy over this whole wedding." He laughed, "so much so that when Quinn asked me to talk to her I freaked out and spilt Cheerios all over her...I got the feeling that she was gonna call the whole thing off." He shook his head with another chuckle, "I worried for nothing though, when I found out she only wanted to talk about the name change." He sighed, "I just feel as though, well, I'm just in the mindset of being in love and liking it much...so call in if you've got a romantic request. Here's _Do Right Woman, Do Right Man _by Aretha Franklin." He pressed the button to begin the song.

* * *

><p>That very same day Quinn was at her work filming <em>Undiscovered<em> with Santana. They were currently sitting on a bed in what looked like a darkened dimly lit room. It had rose petals and lightly flamed lit white candles set all around.

"You know Chyler, I-this thing that we have..." Quinn spoke.

"It's not a thing," Santana interrupted as she played Chyler. She shook her head, "I love you, I..."

"Whatever this is, this-we we're on two different sides. You're not who I thought you were, you're working with _them_, and no matter how much I try, I can't, I can't let go of how great this feels to be with you...how amazing you are to me, and how...I just I can't explain how my love for you continues to grow throughout everything, I just, just know that no matter what happens between us...I will always, always care for you. I'll be there for you."

Santana reached up to cup Quinn's face, "and I'll be there for you, because Veronica, baby, I feel the exact same way...and just know that, that can never change." She smiled, "you're stuck with me forever." She shook her head before she leaned in to kiss the blonde.

After a moment she pulled away, "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Quinn repeated.

* * *

><p>"And cut!" Jeffers hollered from behind the camera, "great job girls, amazing as per usual." He smiled. "I think it's about time we took a break. So five minutes everyone." He hollered out to the crew of people.<p>

As they all parted to take their break, some going to eat, and others to talk about the next few scenes and how they'd like to shoot them.

"I have a question for you." Quinn said as Santana stood up from the bed.

The Latina looked at her friend, "what's up?"

"Well I've been thinking about this for a while now, and how much you mean to me and all. And I just feel as though this would be the right time to say this." The blonde stated looking up at her standing friend.

Santana smirked, "Aww, Q, I love you, but you're really not my type." She winked.

The other girl rolled her eyes as she pulled her friend back down to sit on the bed, "shut up!" She laughed.

Santana nodded, "okay, alright, so what's really up?"

Quinn shrugged, "well...I've known you since we were fifteen, when I moved to Lima freshman year and you met me. You just took me in as your friend without even knowing who I really was. You were there for me. Santana you were the first friend I ever had and it just wouldn't be right for me not to ask you this..."

"Alright Q, stop being sappy." Santana cut her off (however her eyes were brimming with tears).

Quinn laughed, "San, I want you to be my maid of honor."

Santana gasped, "oh, wow...really!"

Quinn nodded, "of course."

Santana leaned forward and hugged her best friend, "Quinn, I would love to do this, it would be an honor!"

* * *

><p>Back at the station Sam was talking to a friend of his from college they talked once a week when him and some of the other college buddies came out and played football at the park. His name was Noel Robinson.<p>

"Okay, so I'd like to just get to what I called you down here for." Sam said as he listened to Leona Lewis' _Bleeding Love_ the song he had stared to play.

"Alright man, what's up?" Noel had short spiked up black hair and some light blue eyes, he was a little taller than Sam and an extremely good looking guy who was kind hearted and had good manners to top it all off. He and Santana went out a couple times even though she knew it would never be more than friendship. Noel however didn't mind the breakup and he wasn't the kind of guy who held grudges or stopped hanging out with his friends just because his ex was always around them as well. Also he and Quinn had gotten to know each other and they had become pretty good friends as well.

"Well, I was wondering...we've been best friends for a while now, and you're pretty cool and Quinn approves of our friendship and thinks you're pretty awesome as well." He nodded as Noel eyed him oddly, "I just want to ask you, would you like to be my best man?"

Noel laughed, "really?"

Sam nodded, "yeah...so?"

"Absolutely man," Noel nodded, "it'd be an honor, I'll be happy to do it for you."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>The forth month into the engagement and Quinn had the day off from her show. Santana did as well and she was coming over around three to go dress shopping for Quinn's wedding dress, and Santana's maid of honor dress. Quinn had three bridesmaids as well, her friend Jenicka Lennox from school, AJ Marshall from the show and Brittany who was flying in before Artie so she could help plan.<p>

There was a knock on her door and she looked up confused. She wasn't expecting any visitors at the moment, it was only ten-thirty. She sighed before she stood up from the loveseat and she made her way to the door.

"Rachel!" She half-shouted in surprise after opening the door.

"Hello, Quinn!" Rachel stated before she jumped to the blonde and engulfed her in a hug.

After she pulled away Rachel grinned, "congratulations on the engagement, I'm very happy for you."

Quinn nodded still a little shocked at the fact that Rachel Berry the great Broadway star was standing in her doorway. The blonde stepped away and let the smaller girl into her apartment.

Rachel stepped inside and looked around a moment, "y-you have a lovely home." She smiled looking over at Quinn. She nodded, "I just figured that since you were acting and all you'd have enough money to pay for a much...better apartment, you know with more lovely things, or maybe a bigger house or something."

"I like my apartment." Quinn stated. "And I do have the money to pay for something bigger, but I used it for Sam, I bought him his radio station, and the things he would need to run it." She shrugged, "I'm happy with the things I have as well, and now my money is going toward the only thing that really matters to me more than anything...and that's my wedding, my wedding where I will stand and marry the man that I will love and cherish for the rest of my life."

Rachel smiled, "I told you, you were more than just a pretty face, or the HBIC of William McKinley High School." She gave a small laugh, "I told you, you were going to get out of Lima."

"Stop shoving it in my face that you were right," Quinn laughed. She shook her head, "and may I ask why you are here?"

Rachel beamed, "yes! Well I am here to accept your wedding invitation."

Quinn nodded, "okay, great...I'll be happy to see you there."

"Thank you for thinking of me and inviting me to come." Rachel started, "you know Quinn, after everything we went through together during school, I didn't think you would ever consider asking me to join you on your wedding day. I mean, why would you ever want to share the most important day of your life with your high school nemesis." She smiled, "but it is an honor to be a guest at Quinn Fabray's wedding."

Quinn smiled, "well thank you for accepting...I mean, it'll be amazing to have the Broadway living Rachel Berry attend."

Rachel smiled, "I also would like to ask, I-I mean if you don't mind...I'd like to sing at your wedding Quinn." She stated, "it would mean so much to me if you allowed me to sing for you, whatever song you pick would be alright with me."

Quinn nodded, "how did I not know this had something to do with singing?" She asked a smile playing on her lips.

Rachel shrugged, "I couldn't resist I guess."

The blonde nodded, "I would love for you to sing at my wedding, Rachel. Thank you."

The starlet smiled, "no, thank you!" She hugged the taller girl again.

When she pulled away Quinn shrugged, "and please, you pick the song. I know whatever song you pick will be amazing."

The shorter girl's smile grew even bigger, "great, I already have a list of potential songs I was going to have you look over to help you decide on a performance for me play out." She smiled, "but now, I can just choose on my own."

"Great, I can't wait to hear your choice."

* * *

><p>At four-thirty there was another knock on Quinn's door and she was already upset that Santana hadn't showed up for their shopping time earlier, so she wasn't really happy to answer the door at the moment.<p>

However, she stood up from her spot on the loveseat and walked over to the apartment door. When she opened it she was greeted with Santana leaning against her door frame. "Hey Q." Santana greeted.

Quinn just frowned at her, "so...you're late."

"I have a good explanation," Santana said.

Quinn shrugged, "and?"

"Quinnie!" A bubbly blonde greeted her from behind the Latina.

"Brittany!" Quinn smiled as she reached out and hugged her old friend.

Santana smiled, "so I'm forgiven?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, sure." She looked at Brittany, "I thought you were coming next month?"

Brittany shrugged, "well, I asked Mike to take over my dance classes. I figured we hadn't seen each other in like...forever and Quinn I missed you!"

"Well, I missed you too Brittany." Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are we playing football tomorrow?" Noel asked as he and Sam walked back to his apartment.<p>

Sam nodded, "yeah definitely...you getting all the guys together?"

"Yeah, so when are we getting fit for tuxes?" Noel asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, probably sometime next week." Sam said as they turned to Sam's apartment building.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"I liked the other one more," Quinn said as she tried on the new skinny white dress that had a simple flower pattern across the top.<p>

"Maybe so, but I still like the poofy one," Brittany grinned.

Santana shook her head, "no, Britt I think Quinn's right the one after the poofy one looked amazing on her and it was absolutely awesome."

Brittany frowned a little but nodded, "yeah, I think you're right...however, you'll look hot in anything Quinn."

Santana nodded, "yeah, even if it was a trash bag with a billion little holes in it you'd still look amazing."

Quinn laughed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, "you know as tempting as a trash bag with a billion little holes in it sounds...I think I'm gonna stick with that other dress."

"Alright, it'll work...you'll work it!" Brittany laughed.

"We found the perfect bridesmaid dresses right over here," The store clerk said as she glanced at the bride-to-be and her friends, "just this way." She told them.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany followed the lady in a direction passing a few different rows of dresses, "here we are." the lady said as she pointed to another worker who was holding a flowy knee high pink dress with a ruffle set underneath as a second layer.

Santana shook her head, "no pink."

The lady holding the dress nodded, "alright, well we have it in seven different colors."

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

The lady smiled, "bright-lime green, maroon, orange, pink, blue, black, and violet."

Quinn looked at her friends and shrugged. Brittany smiled, "I love all colors."

Santana nodded, "yeah, they're all great except the pink, but the violet will blend more with the purple dyed roses, so I think it'd work better."

Quinn nodded, "alright, we're gonna need four of those, we'll e-mail the sizes of the other two, however Santana and Brittany can just give you there sizes now. And that simple dress I found earlier is the one that I want."

The first lady smiled, "is it the bigger one? You know the poofy like one?"

Quinn smiled as she led the girl to the dressing rooms, "no, it's the one I found after that one. I'm certain that it's the right dress for me."

"Alright, we'll get it set for you and tailored to fit your needs."

"Actually, I think it already fits me as well as it can."

The woman smiled, "that's great, we'll just get it set for you how it is then. Would you like us to keep it here for you until a later time?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I don't want my fiance to see it before the wedding." Quinn smiled.

"Alright, thank you for stopping by." The woman said before three girls left.

* * *

><p>In the fifth month Quinn had her dress, Santana, Jenicka, AJ, and Brittany had their dresses, Sam and Noel had their tuxes fit and ready to go along with Derrick and Kyle who were Sam's other groomsmen.<p>

They had picked a church out and found a minister to marry them, it was the reverend Eric Winters who ran the church that Quinn and Sam had started attending when they first moved to the city.

* * *

><p>Sam had been sitting on the loveseat for about thirty minutes watching as Quinn moved back and forth from the living room to her room, each time she came out to the room he was sitting in she looked as though she was going to state something to him, however she changed her mind each time and turned back to her own room.<p>

On the seventeenth time Quinn decided not to say anything (much like every other time) however, she walked straight to Sam's room and started moving his action figures out to the living room. "What are you doing?" The blonde boy asked in confusion. She wasn't going to make him get rid of them now that they were getting married was she?

Quinn ignored him and walked back to his room, the next few times she came out with more of his action figures and set them along the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked again.

Quinn however walked back to his room and the next time she came out Sam watched as she walked with her hands full of his clothes to her own room. She didn't come out for another five minutes but when she did her hands were full of her own clothes. She took the stack of clothes and put them on the floor next to Sam's action figures.

She continued carrying clothes from Sam's room to her room then clothes from her room to the living room for a few minutes until she switched to carrying Sam's comic books out to her room.

"What are you doing?" Sam repeated once more.

It was another fifteen minutes and Sam was sure his room was almost empty when Quinn paused in the living room and looked at the mess she had created on the floor with the collaboration of Sam and her own things piled all around.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked for the forth time.

Quinn stared at him for a moment before sighing, "this doesn't mean we're having sex." She stated.

"What?" He stood up and walked over to her.

"I-well..." She turned to face him, "I moved you're stuff into my room because my room is a little bigger and slightly cleaner and I think that since we're getting married it's about damn time we started sharing a room."

Sam smiled at her while she continued with her rant.

"I just...I don't want to get pregnant before I get married, so even though I want too...we can't have sex until after we're married. So if you don't think you can handle that then you can continue to sleep in the other room, however even if you decide on that, I'm not taking all of your stuff back to that room, as far as I'm concerned my room is your room and if you want to take it back so you're more comfortable in that room like that then it's fine. It's just that I..."

She didn't get to finish her speech though because Sam pulled her in for an extremely passionate kiss. After pulling away Quinn bit her bottom lip.

Sam smiled, "I love you."

* * *

><p>The wedding was a month away and Santana had expected Quinn to freak out and flip out and whatever else there was on that list of being weird. However Quinn stayed calm, and that's what made Santana realize that this really was the best moment in Quinn's life and that she didn't doubt the decision at all to get married.<p>

Santana was proud of that fact also, Quinn was her best friend and the fact that she didn't have to reassure her decisions and such made her all the more happy.

* * *

><p>October 24th came faster than anyone realized and the moment at the church was one that Quinn had long awaited for.<p>

"You're walking me down the isle right?" Quinn asked Santana as her friend fixed the blondes hair to be sure it was perfect.

Santana smiled, "absolutely, your mom's already started balling, there's no way in hell she'd be able to do it."

Quinn laughed, "thank you Santana, for always being here me."

The Latina pulled her in for a hug, "I love you Quinn, and I'd do anything for you." She smiled after the blonde pulled away.

Brittany walked over to them, "rewind, I wanna be part of that hug!"

Quinn smiled, "come here Britt!" She opened her arms and the taller blonde fell into place while Santana wrapped her arms around the two of them. "I love you both, so, so much." Quinn said.

The wedding march started and AJ and Jenicka were the first to start walking after the flower girl (who was AJ's little sister Stella).

Brittany was supposed to walk down the isle alone after the two of them, however Quinn stopped her, "you walk with us." She ordered.

Brittany smiled, "yay!" She giggled as she linked her left arm with Quinn's right and Santana linked her right arm with Quinn's left.

"This is it." Santana stated as she, Quinn and Brittany made their way down the isle.

"I can't breathe," Quinn whispered.

Brittany smiled, "that's alright Q, you'll be out of the dress soon." She mumbled.

Santana and Quinn couldn't help the laugh (the two of them knew that, that was not what the bride meant).

After they met at the end of the isle Santana and Brittany went to stand with AJ and Jenicka. Sam smiled at Quinn who just grinned back equally as happy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Samuel David Evans and Lucille Quinn Fabray together in holy matrimony..."

The reverend continued to conduct the ceremony and when he asked if anyone objected to the marriage no one intervened, when he asked who gave Quinn away her mother stood up and practically yelled it out while Santana joined her in the process.

When it came time for the vows Reverend Winters smiled, "Sam you may now recite your vows."

Sam smiled as he looked at his blushing bride, "Quinn, baby...you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And I know that line is used often and it's very much cliched however, I can't help myself from stating it because to me it is so true." He shook his head, "I was thinking of what I should say up here and the only thing that really came to mind to me was; you're beautiful and wonderful and incredible and every other word that I don't know of that means anything good." Quinn laughed as he shrugged his shoulders, "I just can't think of anything but I love you to say right now, because that is all I feel, that is all I'll ever feel with you."

Quinn was crying, and to say she wasn't would be a total lie. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't even try not to, she shook her head and smiled at her lover. "Quinn, you may recite your own vows now," reverend Winters told her.

Quinn nodded as she reached up and wiped away a tear, "Sam," she began, "I don't know how to say how I feel about you, because there really are no words." She shook her head, "I met you and I thought that you were the weirdest geek I had ever met, and that comes as a shock seeing as I knew both Finn and Artie," She laughed. "I just I know that I'm safe with you no matter what comes our way, and with you I see my everything because you are all I want. I had never knew what real love was until I met you, and believe me you scared me a bit with your proposal when we were seventeen...though I knew then just as I know now that you are perfect and we are and will always be meant for each other. At one point in my life I doubted I'd ever get my fairytale ending with my knight in shining armor, and now I realize that I don't have that...I have something more." She chuckled, "with you I know Barbie and Ken will be getting their dream house."

Sam laughed, and at that moment he really wanted to kiss her however he waited...and waited as reverend Winters paused dramatically until he said, "you may now kiss the bride."

With those words Sam pulled his beloved in for a long awaited wedding day kiss.

* * *

><p><em>In a perfect world<em>  
><em>One we've never known<em>  
><em>We would never need to face the world alone<em>  
><em>They can have the world<em>  
><em>We'll create our own<em>

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_  
><em>But somewhere in my secret heart<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>  
><em>Anywhere I go<em>  
><em>I'm home<em>  
><em>If you are there beside me<em>  
><em>Like dark turning into day<em>

_Somehow we'll come through_  
><em>Now that I've found you<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

_I was so afraid_  
><em>Now I realize<em>  
><em>Love is never wrong<em>  
><em>And so it never dies<em>

_There's a perfect world_  
><em>Shining in your eyes<em>  
><em>And if only they could feel it too<em>  
><em>The happiness I feel with you<em>  
><em>They'd know<em>

_Love will find a way_  
><em>Anywhere we go<em>  
><em>We're home<em>  
><em>If we are there together<em>  
><em>Like dark turning into day|<em>  
><em>Somehow we'll come through<em>  
><em>Now that I've found you<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

_I know love will find a way_

"I can't believe she picked the Lion King song!" Sam laughed as he stood with Puck and Finn and his wife (yeah, Wife!) listening to Rachel sing.

Quinn shrugged, "I love that song, and The Lion King was amazing as was the second one, which is where the song came from."

"And you call me a nerd," Sam laughed.

Quinn shrugged, "well, I may be a Disney nerd...but it's much better than one of those sci-fi geeks like you."

Sam shook his head, "oh, you love my sci-fi-ness."

Santana walked over to the group just as Quinn kissed Sam's cheek and stated that she did in fact love Sam's sci-fi-ness.

"Ah, and there's the other Goddess from _Undiscovered_!" Puck remarked as the Latina leaned in and gave him a hug, "it's good to see you too Puck." She smiled. Then she looked at Finn, "Frankenteen, I hear you're expecting."

Finn nodded, "yeah, Ellie's due in two weeks."

"Finn, that's awesome!" Quinn smiled.

Finn couldn't help but grin at her, "I know, I can't wait!"

"Quinn, Sam...Congratulations!" Mr. Schuester greeted them from behind. Sam and Quinn turned around and smiled. William was holding a boy in his hands as he beamed at the young couple, "I'm so happy for you two."

Quinn smiled, "well, thank you...at least you got an invitation to the wedding." She frowned.

"We're sorry we didn't invite you," Emma stated from behind her husband, "but it was a spur of the moment thing and really a small wedding also."

Quinn laughed, "I'm only kidding, I'm very happy for you two as well."

"Q!" A strict voice growled from behind. Quinn's eyes widened a moment before she turned around.

"Coach Sylvester, I'm so glad you could make it!" Quinn smiled at her old cheerleading coach who was frowning at the girl standing before her.

"I disapprove of the dress." The older girl stated.

Quinn shrugged, "I'm sorry they were all out of the white track-suit dresses, I tried my best to find one though." She stated sarcastically.

The cheerleading coach smiled, "I'm proud of you Quinn. Even if you did betray me two years in a row...I always knew you'd be successful." She winked, "and you know why?"

Quinn shook her head, "no."

"Because you are me...stubborn, hard headed, and full of confidence." She nodded, "there are many other things as well, but that just about sums it up...you are a young Sue Sylvester."

"So I heard." Quinn chuckled before she was hugged by both Kurt and Blaine at the same time.

"I'm so excited!" Kurt sang, "this is like the best wedding I've ever attended...well next to mine of course."

"We haven't gotten married yet," Blaine told the other boy.

Kurt nodded, "I know, but it's my wedding...it's got to be better than this one." He smiled at Quinn, "I'm so happy for you!"

Quinn smiled, "thank you so much."

Blaine nodded, "congratulation's Quinn...we hope you won't be too busy to attend our own ceremony."

Quinn grinned, "of course not, I'll be there."

* * *

><p>It was two hours after the wedding when Mercedes finally found the new bride, "Hey Quinn!" She smiled.<p>

Quinn looked at her friend, "Mercedes, wow, you look great!" She said to the darker girl.

Mercedes smiled, "not as good as you." She shrugged, "you've been pretty busy I've been wanting to tell you how beautiful the ceremony was, and I'm so happy for you and Sam."

Quinn hugged her old friend before smiling, "thank you so much, I'm so glad you came!"

Tina and Mike were the next two to greet Quinn, "hello, Quinn...So happy for you!" Mike said.

Quinn smiled, "thank you, how is life treating you?" She asked.

Tina smiled, "so great, the kids are in school now, and everything with them is great...really everything is completely wonderful."

Quinn nodded, "I'm glad everything's going good for you, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding."

Mike shrugged, "that's quite alright, we know you were busy in New York with that movie and all."

Tina smiled, "we have to go find Ti and Lexie but we are really happy for the two of you!" Tina shrugged, "not that you haven't heard that all night."

Quinn laughed, "thank you so much." As Tina and Mike walked off to find their kids Quinn made her way through the guests stopping to talk to a few people before walking back over to Puck, Santana, Brittany and Artie.

* * *

><p>"Quinn hi," the wheel chaired guy smiled.<p>

"Hello Artie, how are you?" She asked.

Artie grinned, "I'm very well thank you, I'm really happy for you and Sam and I'm very glad to be here, so thanks for the invite."

Quinn shrugged, "you're very welcome, and thanks for coming I appreciate it."

Brittany smiled, "Quinnie thank you so much for letting me walk with you down the isle, it was a dream come true to be with my two best friends again...we like ruled the church. Thank you so much. However, Artie and I have to go, I have to get back to my dancers seeing as Mike and I are both here...we left the studio in the hands of Niecy and she's not too great with kids."

Quinn laughed, "okay, well thanks for everything Britt, as always you're amazing."

As Brittany and Artie left Quinn looked back to Santana and Puck, "so, what's going on with two of my favorite people?" She asked.

Puck grinned, "well, I was just telling Santana about how I record your guy's show every week so I can watch the two of you make out...you know it's always been a dream of mine for you two to get together!" His grin turned into a smirk, "only I was always in the dream as well if you know what I mean."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "oh yeah, we know what you mean." Santana laughed.

* * *

><p>The night ended and all the guests went home, the newlywed's continued their journey to their apartment and prepared for their honeymoon to Hawaii.<p>

"I love you so much, Quinn." Sam said as he opened the door for her.

After Quinn stepped outside the apartment she linked arms with her new husband, "I love you too, Sam." She smiled as they drug the suitcases behind them and started to walk down to Sam's car to start the first of many days to come of their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, I know it's a lot longer than the first one, and I don't know if it's as good but I figured I should include as many of the characters as I could so I wrote them in...I hope it was worth the read, and not incredibly boring. And I didn't know Sam's middle name so I said David, I don't know, it worked for me.<strong>

**...Thank you for reading I appreciate it, and please review!**


End file.
